


Don't Tell Anyone

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Something happens between Nadja and Jenna so the two must trust that the other won't tell anyone about it.





	Don't Tell Anyone

"How many human lives did you take today?" Nadja asked Jenna.

"2," Jenna answered sort of confident. She was only smiling for a second. She began to frown. "I don't think it is as much as you did, though."

Nadja laughed, "Silly child, I've only killed one human today."

"So, that means I've killed more humans than you have today?" Jenna asked.

Nadja nodded.

Neither of the two could quite recall what happened next.

After a few moments, Nadja and Jenna kissed.

"That's some high quality lips," Jenna remarked smiling.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Nadja said back.

There was pause.

"We mustn't tell anyone what just happened," Nadja told her.

Jenna nodded. "That's what I thought."


End file.
